Journey Of The Heart
by Mystic Dragonsfire
Summary: A.U.Taking place in Middeavil times. Princess Relena is Kidnapped, and now it is up to four traitors to her kingdom to save her, andstop a war
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Don't Own Gundum Wing But If any one finds that their up for sale Let me know. K!

Journey Of The Heart

Prologue.

Her head snapped back from the force of the blow, a dull throb starting in her cheek.

The pain nothing compared to what she felt when her captors knee made contact with her

stomach. Keeling over she gasps for air, the metalic taste of blood on her lips. The people around

whooped and cheered. Excited by the sight of a fight, or rather a beating, because she could not

defend herself. Another kick to the ribs, the bite of the whip on her back, scaring the delicate

flesh. She gritted her teeth choking back the cry that had risen in her throat. She wouldn't give them

them the satisfaction of her pain, but as she fought it the ground beneath her began to blur. _: So_

_this is the end.:_ She knew all too well what happened to those who passed out on the way to

market. She had seen so many others go down, a sword through the gut was their reward. Why

would it be any different for her? A week of this was enough for her, she was surprised her self that

she lasted as long as she did. A crown princess wasn't exactly used to this sort of treatment.

Darkness took her and she waited for release, but she would receive it in a way she never thought

possible.


	2. Perfict Stranger

Discalimer: Don't Own Gundam Wing But If any one finds that their up for sale Let me know. K!

Journey Of The Heart

Chapter One: Perfect Strangers

"I wonder whats going on?" A young man about seventeencomments to his companions as they ride down the street towards the crowd, his hair swinging in its tight chestnut braid, with the movement of the horse. He and his four companions were knights of this realm, but one was also a Lord, he road ahead of them. The man he had spoken to on his right was of a diffrent race, had dark hair tied at the nape of his neck, and dark almond shaped eyes. The man on his lefts' hair was cinnamon colored and the bangs covered his face almost compleatly, but other wise it was short. As for the Lord (well i'm sure ever one can figure out who he is) he rode in to the crowd and they parted for him.

"She must have done something very wrong to diserve such a fate." The dark haired man replied as they caught sight what was happening. The Lord who hadn't been paying much attention, now stopped his mount, seeing all to well what was going on. A young blond womanwas being beaten. She couldn't be much older than he was, andfor some reason she seemed familar. One thing was obvious however,she wasfrom the next shipment of slaves. "Of all the dishonors!" The dark haired man spat when the slaver broutght out his sword, after the woman passed out. The lord couldn't agree more, so when the braided knight brought out his whip he did nothing to stop him.A loud crack sounds, and the Slavers sword falls from his hand. When he turns to them, fear and surprise cross his double chinned face.

"M...m...m' Lord!" He stamers reddening. Being caught at such a fowl deed could mean his head depending on the Lord and this one was the most likely to take his.

"What has she done?" The Lord asked voice dry and mono toned but edgedenough to unerve even the most fearless of men.

She... she wasn't following orders m' Lord."

He knew this wasn't the case but interfearing could mean confrentation, and with only his personal guard he couldn't risk it. "How much do you want for her Slaver?" His question brought gasps from the crowd, as well as his companions. The banged knight made his way up beside him.

" Do you think it wiseto buy her Sir? She is disobediant, and you have no need for another servent ." He whispered.

"How much." His face was set, showingthat he wasn't going to change his mind, and that was all there was to it.

"For you m' Lord a gift. She is of no use to me if she can not follow orders." The slaver bowed and backed away, all too eager to get away from them. The crowd quickly dissapated after that.

The Lord raised his hand and the dark haired man dissmounts to retrive her. "Bring her to me." His eyes snap to his Lord, such a thing was unherd of a Lord did not carry their own slaves.

"Lord Yuy?" The cinnamon haird man questioned.

" I'll explain to you later" He replies andlooks around at them, taking her from the dark haired knight. His eyestell all the other three need to know, and they set off at a moderate gallope.

* * *

Sank Kingdom

* * *

"Damitt!" A young blonde with ice blue eyes, paces frustatedly around the throne room. "Are you sure that they were slavers?" He turns on the man who had just brought news of his sisters kiddnapping by Tarulian Slavers.

"Yes. I'm sure Prince Milliardo." The gaurd backed away form the distraught prince.

"Father! Let me lead an army and bring her back."

"Milliardo! We are a pacifist nation. We can not go about sending out armys after missing persons." King Peacecraft replies calmly trying to consol his sons fury.

"Begging your pardon Your Grace , but Princess Relena is far from being "just" a missing person. " A young blonde enters the throne room, his aquamarine eyes sparkleing with worry. He wares the colors of an elite knight, captin of the gaurd and the Kings right hand, as well as being the sole heir to the Winner throne.

"Sir Winner!" The boy bows. "I have never heard you speak so passionately of a situation that could possible mean war."

"There will not be a war." The young knight states plainly.

"Oh really?" The king questions strangely amused, by his certainty. "How can you be so sure young one?" He puts forth a more seriouse face.

"Because four of my very good friends are now serving in that country. And if allowed to inlist in their services, I am sure they will be able to find you daughter and bring her back with out attracting much attention." They all knew who he was speaking of. Each and every one also knew that these four had been been branded traitors during the privious war, but Quatre alone knew that they weren't and the only reason for what they did was to ensure the safty of the Royal family. He wanted his friends names cleared, and he wanted to seen them again. Most of all he wanted Heero to come and remove this heavy mantle from his shoulders, setting it back where it really belonged.

"The day that traitor, Yuy and his men at arms, helps you find my sister is the day her horse sprouts wings." Milliardo replys.

"Oh! Then I do hope Relena can handle a flying horse." He says turning back to the King with a pleading look in his eyes.

The king looks at him contemplatively for a few moments, and then speaks." What would your friends services cost us Quatre?"

"That my lord we would have to ask them."

"Go then. Take three men with you and send them back when you get word. I give you my seal of safe passage. God go with you." With that Quatre bowed and left the room, leaving a fuming prince in his wake. _:How can either of them trust,Yuy after what he did. Don't they realize he is a threat to the countries well being. What would make them think he will help.:_

(Ok theres the first chapter. Review )


	3. Princess!?

( K Finaly the next chapter, Sorry that it has taken so long. Between school Drivers ed and  
  
homework I have't had any time for anything else. Thank god for Easter Break.)  
  
Disclaimer: Nope! Haven't found that for sale sign yet. Not that I'd be able to buy them any way.  
  
Anway lets get to the story.  
  
  
  
Journey Of the Heart  
  
Chapter 2: Princess!  
  
  
  
Her head throbed and her body ached. ::Is this what it feels like ot be dead?:: She trys to turn her head but a spasm of pain stops her. ::No! Your not supposed to feel pain when your dead but why am I alive?:: Warmth surrounds her, and she can feel her body press against, a strong but yeilding object, strong arms lift her and she hears the mumble of voices that she can't quite make out.  
  
~*~  
  
As Lord Yuy dismounted he seemed to hold the young woman's limp form closer, when Sir Chang went to take her from him, he pushed past him continuing to the castle, mumbleing some thing about him being capable of doing things on his own. :: Boy do we know it.:: Sir Barton thought to himself, smirking as he followed his Lord and and Sir Chang in to the castel.  
  
They knew all to well how capable their Lord was of dealing with things on his own. They each owed him their live's a few times over, but they had helped him out of a few tight spots as well.  
  
As they made there way up to Lord Yuy's accomadations, people stopped and stared, saying nothing. What Lord Yuy did was his own business, they had learned that the hard way, when Heero challenged the Kings way of thinking and they all wound you at arms and a dagger poised at the princesses throat. Since then no one bothered him, they knew his loyalties lay where they were most needed, so h was made a lord to hold him to the kingdom, but no one dared question his comings and goings. They didn't abuse the power they were given however, there was to much of a risk in it, they didn't want to give a way there true motives.  
  
Reaching the door to his quarters he kicks it open, crossing to his bed laying the young woman apon it. Then taking the water basin and some scrap's of linien to clean her wounds.  
  
~*~  
  
She must have made some sound that let her captors know she was coming to, for not long after she had been layed on what could only be a bed, did a chemical dampened cloth cover her nose, and mouth. In a futile attempt not to breathing she held her breath, but her captor had thought of that, useing their weight and her pain to force her to inhale. As the sweet smell infeltrated her senses she felt every thing slipping away from her, and her captor fliping her to her stomach and removeing what was left of her tattered clothing. Panic wells in the pit of her stomach as she submits to the chemicals influances.  
  
~*~  
  
"Sir Chang....What...." He had turned to find the knight pressing a cloth to the woman's face.  
  
"She was waking, and I do believe that with her injurys it would be best if she stay sadatied untill we can deal with them properly."  
  
" He is right Heero it would be best if the princess stay asleep, she may not accept our help if she knew who has save'd her." Heero's face was priceless as he turned to look at Sir. Barton., cold and angry but at the same time his eyes did little to mask his surpise.  
  
" I wondered how long it would take you to figure it out." The lord cocked his head.  
  
"Of course who else would protect that dilagently." Yuy scolws at his remark but denies nothing. It was no secret between them that he was once to be wed to her, much to her brothers dismay.  
  
" Trowa."  
  
"Hn?" He answers his lord s cold voice, pushing away his thoughts of the past.  
  
"I need you to demand an audiance with the king. Tell him I leave on the marow if I get it or not."  
  
"And if he asks why?"  
  
" Tell him we have urgant business at home." Trowa bows, leaving the room. Five seconds later the braided knight walked in the room. " Duo I need........"  
  
"Already done M'lord." A young women walked in after him.  
  
"Thank you. Hilde I leave her to your care. Wufei will help you if you need it. Duo find a maid and have a bath drawn, then go and find some clothing proper for her, traveling and such." he gets up and leaves the room, going to tell the gaurd to assemble for their return home on the marow.  
  
  
  
( ok people know its short but.......Review!) 


	4. Audiances

( Oooooo this is a Record for me! two chapters in the span of a week, at least with this story any way.)  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: OH! Is that a price tag. Oh! poo! Its just a candy rapper not that I could afford it if it was!  
  
Journey Of The Heart.  
  
Chapter three:  
  
Audiances  
  
~*~*~/ * \~*~*~  
  
  
  
Trowa Barton stroad down the hall to the throne room, speaking momentarily with the gaurds before entering. The King sat in his chair atop a raised platform at the far end of the room.  
  
"Sir barton to what do I owe this visit!"  
  
"M' liesh." He replies giving a low courtly bow. "M' Lord Yuy, requests an audiance with you immidately, your Grace."  
  
" Well then send him in. I am not attending to anything at the moment."  
  
"As you wish; Your Grace, I shall retrive him for you." He bows again and leaves.  
  
:: God I hate serving him.::  
  
The words he spoke came out prittly enough, but in truth he spewed them out in discust. He had no right being King, the only reason the four of them had not killed him yet was because they needed to protect the Sac' Kingdom, and his death may start another war.  
  
They had all once been knights of the Sac realm, and they served it proudly, they still did even now. They missed their glory days as King PeaceCrafts elite, they were the only ones allowed near the princess, assisting the King on meny accounts. But war is tricky business, and their betrayal was the only way they could think to keep the royal family safe, and it worked the Kingdom with the exception of their dear friend and comrade Quatre, saw them as traitors.  
  
  
  
When he reached the barrics where his lords guard was staying, he easly found the brown haired young man amongst them. "M'lord...." Yuy turned to him. "... His Grace will see you now." He nodded and started off. Glancing over his shoulder he yelled back.  
  
"See to the preparations for our....."  
  
"Yes M'lord, its best not to keep him waiting, you know how he can get." Yuy nodded and continued on his way.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Upon his walk meny things crossed the young lord's mind. Mostly of the princess, and how her life rested once again in his hands. :: The only question is am I still capable of dealing with her. She won't trust me the whole kingdom believes me a traitor...........Oh why am I worrieing about this now? Its not like there was ever any thing between us.....  
  
' She was only your betrothed'  
  
....That was only because her father knew I could take care of her......I'm a soldier I feel nothing, I have know need for emotions....  
  
' Keep telling your self that...' The voice in his head startled him, it was a male voice much like his own, but not, unfortunately he didn't get much time to dwel on it.  
  
"Lord Yuy! To what do I owe this pleasure?"  
  
:: He is so pompuse!:: He bowed, "Your Grace, I must ask for your leave." He kept his voice monotoned and nonchalant as ever.  
  
"And why is this?" The King in the same tone ignoring Yuys cold look.  
  
" There has been a large fire at home and I must go and attend to the peoples needs, and the repairs."  
  
"Ah! Well certaintly it can wait for a few days..."  
  
"No! M'leish it can not. With out my garisson your southern border is undefended."  
  
"Oh but the Sac' Kingdom is harmless, they have no intentions of attacking us." This wasn't going the way he had wanted, he gritted his teeth. "But there has been rumors that the Sac' Princess has been kidnapped, perhapse it would be a good idea if you went to meet their search parties, should they request assistance."  
  
"As you wish M' liesh. I shall leave on the marow."  
  
"That will be fine, you are dismissed."  
  
Heero bowed and left. :: It is to bad that you were most likely the one who ordered her capture. ' Who me?' What!:: He stopped for a moment, regaining his composure. :: Who are you and what are you doing in my head? ' What makes you think that I'm someone else and not yourself?' ...........' Hm?' Because I don't have a voice in my head that I talk to. ' Well you do know, don't you?' Oh go away. 'I will for a while but only beacuse I have things to do. For now you can concider me as a kind of guide.' :: It was gone again and he made his way to his room to check on his new and once charge.  
  
~*~  
  
Duos child-hood friend Hilde is leaning over a tub of steaming water, when he enters. Over the side he can see shimmering golden tresses. "Khm." He makes his presance known, Hilde looks up.  
  
"Oh! M'lord you shouldn't be in here......"  
  
"How is she?" He asks, not moving any closer. Of all things he respected a womans chastity, and he did not wish to intrude on hers.  
  
"She is doing alright, M'lord. She has yet to wake, but that is what you wanted when you gave her the seditives......"  
  
"I didn't give them to her, but yes it is much easier to tend to her injuries this way." He stepes over to a chair in the corner, on it lay a traveling gown and soft undergarments. Fingering the material, he thought to himself. What type of transportation would she need? A carrage perhapse, depending on the severity of her injuries.  
  
" M'lord I'm going to have to ask you to leave." He turned to see Hilde holding a towel waiting to take the princess out of the cooling water.  
  
"Oh! Yes of course." He headed toward the door. "When your finished with her bandages find me. I want a full report on how bad her injuries are."  
  
"Yes! M'lord." He nodds, shuting the door slowly as he leaves.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
He turns down the corridor that lead to the courtyard, reaching the stairs he is almost ran over by Duo with an armful of dresses, shoes, and excessories. "What is all this?"  
  
" You said to get her proper clothing. We don't have meny dress shops at home. So....."  
  
"Alright I get the point, but pack it up she needs comfortable clothing for traveling. Get her some soft toed boots, taned leather." Duo nodded, before continueing up the stairs.  
  
~*~  
  
When he reached the courtyard he sattled up his horse, and leaving a message for his knights, headed into town.  
  
In town he rented a carrage to arrive the next moring, figuring that it would be more plesant for her than riding. Then he went into one of the meny fine shops, he didn't know why but he wanted to buy her something, something that said that he wanted to help but after the tenth one he started to get frustrated. :: Why the hell am I doing this? I honestly don't care what she thinks about me. 'It would be easier if she trusted you though wouldn't it?' Get out of my head!:: It was then he came apon it, a feminin dagger. It was of excelent craftmenship, the hilt was bound by a fine blue leather, the cross piece was dove wings spread as if the dove it self was flying down the blade. The blade was of of varulian steel strongest in the land but it was also the lightest, beside it lay an umber colored sheath, worked in to it was a kind of flower sequence.  
  
"Doth M' lord fancie this piece?" The clerk's thickly accented voice questioned as he popped up from behind the counter. Heero cast him a harsh look.  
  
"Yes! How much is it?" The man shrunk back.  
  
"For you M'lord. Should we say.......Six gold and a copper?" Heero picked it up testing its wieght, and strength. When he finally layed down his money the clerk smiled. "Your lady friend will be very please."  
  
"Hn. I'm Sure she will. ' I just hope she doesn't use it on me.' "He mumbles tucking his purchase in his belt, leaving the shop.  
  
~*~*~ / * \~*~*~  
  
The captain of the Sac' guard made his way to Lord Yuy's manor. It was still a good two days ride But he would make it there long before the believed traitors.  
  
:: Oh! I hope we find her in time.:: Quatre pinned over the fate of the princess, he had been getting bits and pieces of her pain over the course of their ride. To him that ment that it must be great pain, if she were near he would have known where to find her already. More importantly though he was worried that perhapse the prince was right and his long time friends wouldn't help him. After all the last time he saw them was when they told him to protect the royal family. When in truth he knew they were also trying to protect him, forfiting their freedom and happyness for the lifes of the royal family. "We will set camp here!" He called to his party.  
  
"Shouldn't we keep going till we find an Inn?" One of the younger in the group asked. He wasn't much younger than Quatre, but he had never seen battel, bloodshed, or felt loss.  
  
" There isn't an Inn for another halfdays journy Eben. Tonight we sleep under the stars." That was all that was said about the matter, no one else questioned, of course the rest of his party were seasoned travelers. 


	5. Feavered dreams

( La- ti- da! board! HMMM!whimpers I don't know what to write. I have a rough draft here, but its bad... Oh well here goes nothing...) 

Disclaimer: Nada! don't own them! what I do have is operation two DVD that my friend boutght for me as a present. But thats it.

Journey Of the Heart

Chapter 4: Fevered Dreams

When Heero returned, the others had been very upset with him. He could read it on their faces, but none of them would say anything, because they knew how angry he got when they fretted. So he returned to his room, Hilde had layed the princess in his bed, a warm sleeping gown wrapping her in safe warmth. Upon his return she gave him a report before turning in herself. As he assumed he found she waould not be strong enought for the long ride on horse back. Sitting down in a chair he sent for his Knights.

When the three Knights entered the room they each had a million questions, none of them asked however. They knew too well that their lord would tell them what the needed to know and only that. "Are we ready to leave on the morow?"

"Yes sir. Can I assume we leave at Dawn?"

Yuy shook his head. "No, that depends on what shape she is in." Turning to Wufei. "Has there been any news."

" The King came looking for you, he wanted to know why we were packing womans trunks with your things." Duo pipped up. "And...?" Heero fixedan intense gaze on the Braided Knight. "I...I told him that Hilde was coming with us...eh." Duo played with a spot on the floor with his boot, Heeros gaze allways made him severly uncomfortable.

"Good. Get her things packed and buy her some traveling cloths." With his words he saw surprise and relief, cross the braided Knight's face.

"Y-yes! M'lord." He left, leaving the other two stareing at the man they called their Lord and friend.

"Wufei, I want you to gather enough pain killing herbs to last till we get back to the manor. And bring what ever else you think we might need."

"Yes M' Lord, but may I ask..."

"Why I have agreed to allow Hilde come with us." Wufei nodded. "For one it is a perfect excuse. Secondly Duo likes her alot and I won't begrudge him a chance to be happy. And third As much as we all hate to admit it she won't trust us to care for her, it will just be easier for every one to have Hilde around."

"Thats quite thoughtfull of you Heero." Trowa quiped recieving and cold glare from the young Lord. With wave of his hand the two left, but not befor exchanging knowing glances that they knew all too well their Lord had seen.

After they had gone, he sat in silence. Glancing out the open window he noted the twinkling stars, as a gental breeze blows his unruly hair out of his face. Closeing his eyes he listens to the night, never realizing how tired he was but soon dropping in to a dreamless sleep.

She woke from a feaverish dream, her injuries burning with pain from the sweat that layered her skin.Clenching her teeth shetries not to cry out, incase her captors were near by. Opening her eyes, they are drawn to a thin sliver of moon light piercing the darkness. A cool breeze ruffels the draps causeing shadows to dance on the walls. She continues to look around not noticing one shadow not moved by the wind.

He had woke at her first movements. The light danceing acrossed her face showing only pain. It was strange to see those carulian orbs, even laced with pain, in the pale moon light, he found he missed the way they used to look at him. Shaking his head he moved silently to the secret door, leading to Duo's room.

She heard the sliding of a door, she wasn't scared, she sat up, pain rocking her body, but the only thought on her mind was 'did some one come in or go out'. Moments later the chamber door scraped open. A light flikering from the tip of a candle, a young mans face half consumed with shadows, standing behind it. "You've awoken M' Lady." He said giving her a small smile befor lighting the rest of the candles in the room. " How are you feeling?" He smiles again when she pulls the blankets around her as he draws near.

"Who are you and why have you brought me here?" There is a slight waver in her voice as he sits beside her, tossing his chestnut braid over his shoulder. " I'm hurt you don't remember me.Why are you here? I think you know why, your eyes are telling me that you do." He raised an eye brow at her, and she realized that she did recognize him. But from where? She couldn't be certian, before she could ask two others entered the room. A young woman in her dressing gown, and a china man, in his breaches. It was then that she realized that the other young man was dressed the same. Both new comers came to the bed as well, the man looked as if he was making a salve of some sort, and the woman set a bowl of steaming water, and bandages on the bed side table. _:Healers:_ Then the womantook her face in her hands, turing it to the light. " Well at least we know you don't have a head injury." The woman smiled at her and took the salve from the china man. "Out with the both of you!" They stared at her for a moment. "Go on!"

"Being ordered around by an onna!" The china man mummbled under his breath.

" I heard that Sir Chang!" The woman called after him as he shut the door.

Hilde procceded to change the princesses bandages, but as she did the princess jumped.

"What do you think you are doing?" She shriek'd. " I'm sorry M'lady I thought it was obviouse. Your bandages need changing. I'll wanr you next time." She said smiling and continued with out much toruble.

"So what's the plan?"

"Hn?"

"Why have I been abducted and brought here. What does your leader want?"

"Would you have rather he let the slaver kill you, possible starting a war?"

"Why was I even taken from my homland?"

"That I don't think even m'Lord could tell you." The Princess gives her a confused look. " He is rather flustered by all this. He came in early when I was bathing you..." She notes how pale the young woman has become. " He values a woman's chastity miss. He is quit the gentalman, very valent."

"Sounds like a real prince..." A note of bitter sarcasm enters he voice. "He would have been, had it not been for the war." She jumped opening a wounde in her back. "Sir Barton you shouldn't be in here!"

"Sir Barton?" The princess questions as a young man crossed into her line of sight. His green eyes, giving her a compasionate look.

"Trowa!"

"Hello princess. Its alright Hilde, shes covered well enough I don't think there will be a problem."

"If your here, that can Only mean...the other two..."

"Duo and Wufei."

"And your Lord..." Her face pales as he nods in reply comferming her frears. " Don't think to harsly of him princess."

"WHY NOT! He betrayed me, and even worse he brought you three down with him." She said the last part quietly, exaustion slowly setting in.

" Thats not how it was, Relena! But its late now we will talk in the morning." Walking to the door he turned back. "If you need any thing just ask Hilde."

Once he was gone Hilde went into a fit of giggels. "What may I ask is so funny!"

" I'm sorry M ' lady... Its just...I know Lord Yuy fell asleep in here and I've just realized, well that he isn't here." _: He fell asleep by my bed side.:_ "I suppose I will be hearing from him next then." She replyed trying not to let her surprise show in her eyes.

" No I doubt it miss. I'll say this , He is worse that a fledgling groom before a wed'n. But enough about that you need to get some sleep, we have a long journey tomorow. Hlide blew out the candels and left the room, not giving Relena a chance, to ask questions.

_:A fledgeling groom. Why would he...stay so close...betrayed...:_ She fell asleep pulling what she supposed his blankets around her.

tbc


	6. The Journeys Beginning

(Chapter Five: Gomen Nasai. I have been really busy with school and everything, so here goes hopefully I'm not too rusty.) 

Disclaimer: See first Four.

Journey Of The Heart Ch:5 The Beginning of the Journey!

Next morning she was woke by Hilde. Who started bustling around getting her ready for the trip. Relena tried asking why they where setting out so early, but the other would not say. It wasn't until Sir Barton came to fetch her did she find that they were leaving to take her home. Her heart was lighter as he helped, or rathercarried her down the stairs where a simply lovely carriage awaited. It hadn't crossed her mind that she may have had to ride on horse back in her condition, but it was now evident that the Lord, Heero Yuy had thought of that, having more concern for her than he let on. Either that or one of the others convinced him. Climbing up in to the cab, she found on the seat a roughly wrapped package. A note on top read:_ Just in Case!_

Looking at the package she then found that it was a cloak, of a light but warm material. Unrolling it she found inside a finely detailed woman's dagger, immediately knowing who it was from. Moments later Hilde and one of the guards from Heero's brigade climbed in to the cab with her and she quickly put the "gift" away.

Some how Heero had managed to elude her all morning. When they had stopped, she tried to search for him, but her injuries and the guards conveniently near her, namely Sire Maxwell, made it hard to move. Let alone look for him.

When they set off again Duo rode with them, he was much more pleasant then the guard, had been, making jokes and trying to get her to smile. After a while though he realized how tired she was, so crossing the compartment he sat next to her. " Hey you look exhausted Lena."

"Don't even try it Duo, or should I say Sir Maxwell. As far as I'm concerned you four are still my captors and until I speak with your Lord and find out what's going on.."

"Do you want me to get Wufei?"

"Oh how childish is that!"

"Not at all. He has some thing that will knock you off you're...Well it will knock you out in a few minutes. Either way you need some rest." She scowls at him and crosses her arms defiantly. _'Oh! this should prove to be exhausting.'_ He gives her just as a defiant glance.

Five minutes later Relena is sleeping, head resting on Duo's shoulder, and he to is resting with his head propped against the carriage wall, one arm wrapped around the princesses waist.

Hilde watches them, musing at how protective of this girl her beloved is, and wondering if there was anything between them before the last war. Then she cast the thought away it was quite obvious that their lord was rather attached to the princess, the others she supposed felt a kin ship with her, after all they did grow up together.

* * *

Quatre road to the top of the hill and found him self looking down on a small village. Lord Yuy's castle was still a days ride and the sun was starting to set, Eben had road ahead and made reservations at the inn for them so now all there was to do was to get their and turn in.

Catherine looked worriedly at the blonde who had long ago stolen her brother's heart, but her brother never got the chance to tell him his feelings. She hoped now they could make up for lost time. She hated seeing the little one unhappy; she would often find him standing out on the balcony letting the wind ruffle his hair, and caress his face. She would watch the sadness flash over his face like a slide show at times like that, there was no mistaking the hope that now resided in his pale blue eyes, he was hoping to see Trowa again, the others as well of course but most of all Trowa, he had been so lonely since the tall brunet's supposed betrayal. There had been countless suitors for him to choose from but he had turned them all away. Cathy supposed that it was in hopes that he would see Trowa again and that he could finally get up the courage to confess his true feelings. But Quatre was also afraid of rejection so the confession would be extremely difficult on him.

Quatre sat on the bed, he closed his eyes trying to shut out the many emotions that where beating against him. Shielding had been getting more and more difficult. With each passing month since Trowa had left he had been finding it difficult to be in large crowds. He had never had a problem with shielding before, Trowa had always been his shield, and the other boy had always hid his emotions giving Quatre a safe place to relax. They had always shared a room that's the way it had been since they where children. It wasn't because Trowa was forced to; it was because Quatre practically begged the King to allow the other boy to stay in his room even though they had grown well past the age of having to share a room, Trowa never objected. _'Oh god I miss him! Oh! Trowa its been so long, I pray you haven't changed.'_ He lay down and closed his eyes pulling the soft furs around him, he wouldn't sleep well and he knew it but he needed to sleep in order to keep going.

Relena sat poised on a hammock covered in soft furs and plush pillows. Duo was sitting on the floor in front of her a large try balanced on his knees attempting to get her to eat. "Lena come on please you have to eat! You're never going to heal if you don't keep up your strength."

"I will not eat any thing provided by my captor's hands!"

"You're not a captive Onna now eat! Once you have finished I need to cleanse you wounds." Wide blue eyes looked up at Wufei, muscles tensed. Relena stood fearfully backing away.

"No! You're not coming near me!" Wufei stepped closer, he didn't understand why she was reacting like this when they where children he was always the one to bandage her scraped knees from trying to follow Duo and Heero up a tree. He reached out to take her by the arm when she broke down. "No! NO! Please no! Why! You make me trust you again and then pull this! Why did you leave me! Just please don't..." She collapsed sobbing she pulled her legs up underneath her and rocked slowly. Wufei didn't know what to do.

Heero was walking to his tent which was convienlently placed near the princesses but she wasn't told where it was, when he heard the commotion from her tent. Waiting at the door he listened, but when he saw her collapse in such a pitiful state he was compelled to go to her. Entering the tent he sent the other two away and went to her. Pulling her in to his lap he wrapped his arms around her in a comforting embrace. She tensed and looked at him.

Flashes of the horrible treatment she went through, suddenly she felt strong arms wrap around her. Looking to see who it is, she tenses as she meets Cobalt blue eyes, glinting at her with the barest hint of emotion. She try's to move but finds she cannot, his arms hold her fast, and for all her anger fear raises like a stabbing pain in her heart. Once his closeness wouldn't have bothered her so much, but now after every thing that had happened she found herself afraid of him. His hand clasped her chin forcing her to look at him, eyes searching her face but revealing nothing. "Tell me what happened."

"Why do you care, Lord Yuy? Last I heard you...What the!..." He lifted her easily moving towards the hammock. "Put me down!...How dare you." He set her down gently, and stepped back. "Well I..."

" Don't say you never because it wouldn't be true." She frowned. "I see your trust in me is gone. I suppose it's to be suspected." He paused for a moment, picking up her cloak and setting it beside her. "Hate me if you wish , but don't be dejected towards the others. I would have taken on the burden by my self, had they let me." He lowered his head, leaving he stops at the door. " Please let Wufei cleanse your wounds. You are safe her whether you trust me or not. The others are still loyal to you. Oh! And should you decide to tell me what happened, so that justice may be served tell some one and I will come to you."

TBC:

Um yeah ok! I haven't posted in a while so here you go. I know every one hates HXR, Sorry I just haven't quite got my hand at Guy X guy Relationships yet, but I am working on it. And After all I started this story long before I decided that I Hated Relena.


	7. A Very Long Day

OOC: Ok I don't hate Relena entirely but she gets a bit annoying at times.As for the Quatre being gay it is entirely a matter of opinion. Oh and another thing, don't flame, if you don't like my work don't read it. That said lets see what I can do about another chapter. Oh thanks everyone for the wonderful reviews. 

Disclaimer: Don't own them, still haven't found that price tag.

Journey of the Heart.

Ch.6 A very long day.

Relena watched as Lord Yuy left the tent. "Wufei."

"Yes, M'lady."

"Is what he said true?"

"Aye. He would have went alone, if not for his stubborn comrades." She looked at the china-man, catching a gentle smile gracing his face. He made his way around to the other side of the hammock, agile fingers unlacing the strings of her gown he hands her the cloak. "He regrets it though, gave his only chance at true happiness, to protect those he was sworn to." He finishes his work and leaves her to dwell on his words.

Heero sits looking contemplatively at the stars. "How many are up there M'lord?" He starts and looks to find Hilde. "Did you find him?" "Aye, he says that he wishes to ride with you for a ways."

"Did he say why?"

"Because my uncle believes you to be up to something."

"You're Grace." Heero nods to the crown prince as he steps out of the shadows.

"Lord Yuy." The prince returns the nod.

"The King has received word that the Princess of the Sanc was kidnapped. He suspects you Yuy, and has sent me to 'investigate'."

"M' Lord? Are you implying." The Prince put his hands up in front of him.

"No.no.Of course not, I have already sent my pages back to inform my uncle that she is not here. Relax Heero I mean not to interfere, I agree that this is probably my uncle is probably behind all of this. Let me stay with you just until you reach your manor, he won't send any one else after you as long as I'm here." Prince Kushrenada raised an eye brow at the young lord waiting for his decision.

"Why would you even care what happens to her?"

"She is a sweet girl, and her brother and I." He rubbed the back of his neck with one gloved hand. ".We where once good friends. I owe him this much, I wish for his friendship once more but this action will far from rectify the actions against his family from mine." Heero nods and walks away leaving Hilde to take the prince to his accommodations.

Triez woke early the next morning, with the hope to snoop a little despite his words last night to Yuy. He meant neither of them any harm he just wanted to talk to her to see if he could figure what had happened. Unfortunately Lord Yuy was awake already, assuming he even went to sleep. The camp was nearly packed and it looked as if they would be leaving soon. Perhaps the reason they where getting such an early start was in the tent the young lord was standing in front of. It was the only tent still up and the young lord seemed to be having a heated conversation with four of his best men.

Heero knew that the prince would be up early, so despite the show of good intentions he was still cautious. Spotting him as he walked over to their small group he ignored him continuing with his conversation with Trowa and Wufei. Wufei had informed him of his conversation with the princess, what she had asked and that she wished to speak with him. _'So now she knows everything. I wonder if it will change anything, probably not but it couldn't hurt to hope.'_ He was leaving Trowa as front guard and Wufei in the rear. "M' lord would you have me wake her."

"No, Sir Chang, I will retrieve her myself. It is best that she get her rest."

"She isn't going to like that at all, M' lord."

Heero nods. "Yes, I am aware of this, but it isn't really a matter of what she wants is it?"

"No M' lord."

"Have the carriage brought around, get the tent down, I want to move out before the sun crests." The Knights bowed and went about there tasks. He hated that, he may be their superior in rank, but never treated them any different then when they where children.

"Well done. I see you don't allow your word to be disputed." The prince fell into step beside as he walked towards the tent the princess was in. "But I wonder how badly injured is she that."

"Your grace, you know as well as I that even the most insignificant of wounds can cause problem if the injured does not get proper care. Now if you will excuse me they are taking down this tent, and it would be wise of me to move her lest the number of her injuries become worse." He entered the tent leaving the prince at the door.


	8. First Steps

Journey of the Heart  
Chapter: 7  
First Steps

Relena lay in the hammock, eyes closed tight; she had woke from a nightmare and now lay listening to Heero out side. Her breathing was still coming quick and short when he came in making it difficult for her to figure out where he was. A hand brushed against her forehead. "What has you so out of breath princess?" A soothing baritone asked from her side.

Heero had noticed the tense fear permeating the air as he entered the tent, there didn't seem to be a reason for it unless of course the reason she trembled be cause of him, and now as he knelt beside her he fought the urge to gather her safely in his arms. Why he felt like this he did not know, but the urge intensified as he looked into the crudely masked blue eyes. _'Is it me she is so afraid of?'_

"M-m-m' Lord." Her voice wavered as she spoke. "I did not realize you had come in. . . "

"Was Wufei mistaken of your request for my company today?" It came out I bit more mocking than he had meant it to and he prayed that it didn't cause her to withdraw again. "N.n.no M'lord, I ." She averted her face from his cool gaze, it alwaysmade her uneasy. Heero seeing this kicked him self mentally, wondering what he had done, or if it was even him at all. He scooped her up receiving only a startled whimper or pain, and a look of shock.

"We should get you to the carriage, we will be moving out soon." He explained waiting for her objection to being carried, but to his surprise she didn't, she only laid her head on his shoulder.

She was quite startled by his comment but when he picked her up she felt a finger of fear shattered her reserve and crushed her remaining self esteem as flashes of the mistreatment she had endured flew through her minds eye. She wouldn't fight him for fear of being struck, or worse.

Heero was startled when she hide her face in his shoulder as they stepped outside. _' I wonder what caused this sudden change.'_ _"Perhaps the absence of a threat, has left her feeling the pains of her injuries." What do you mean? "When faced with great danger the mind often suppresses certain emotions, fear, pain, even memories." I'm still not following you. "SHE IS DEALING WITH EVERY THING SHE HAS BEEN THROUGH NOW!" Ow..You didn't have to scream, I get it. Who the hell are you? "A friend." OH! That helps a hell of a lot! "You will find out soon enough." Fine.'_ Heero scowled mentally climbing into the cab and finding he wasn't sure what to do. Did he sit a crossed from her or cradle her as he was, or even still did he allow her to use him as a pillow.

"Could you please put me down now M'lord." Her voice was low almost a whisper, startling him from his thoughts, and made him all too aware that he didn't know what to do.

"Of course princess, but I am having a little trouble with the seating arrangement. Where would you have me stick you, and better yet where would you have me?" Opting for honesty he gave her the choice, after all it was she who requested his presence.

"I." She felt a lump raise in her throat, she no longer had her emotional barriers in place, and he was making her very nervous. "If it pleases you, where I can see you..."

He nodded and sat her on the seat across from him, and sat down himself leaning his head back crossing his arms over his chest, closing his eyes until it looked as if he were sleeping.

His actions surprised her, she didn't know what she was going to do. She hadn't planed what she would talk to him about, or even if she was going to talk to him, but it seemed as if he planed on sleeping. This was fine with her she had meant this to be a sort of peace offering to show him that she didn't see him as a threat, but she really needed something to do, she was afraid to be left to her own devices, to dwell on the experiences of the past week. "How are your injuries?" He asked noting the pain that had flashed across her eyes, and knowing it wasn't from her injuries, but not knowing how to ask. With his question came surprise snapping her out of her thoughts. "You looked as if you where in pain." His eyes where fixed on her, and she felt a chill pass down her spin.

"I'm alright M'Lord."

"Hn?" He questioned with a raised eyebrow when it seemed that she wanted to say more but was hesitating. He knew why she was holding back however, and didn't want to push her further than she was ready to reveal. _' "You do have to find out though, what happened during her captivity." Where do you keep coming from? "I am never very far. You do know how to get the information you seek?" I refuse to stoop so low as to.. "If you don't Lord Yuy you will never find out." I...'_

"M'lord are you ok?" Heero's face was calm and neutral as usual, but his eyes flashed with anger and disgust, making her wonder if he some how knew what had happened. She trembled, wrapping herself deeper in her cloak wanting to disappear, feeling his eyes boring into her soul, as she often did when he looked at her like that. Under his intense gaze memories flashed through both there minds as they started their journey.

Um ok who can tell me who the Voice in Heero's head is. I'll give you a hint. It is another Character in this fic.


End file.
